custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Narud Trading
Narud Trading is an organization founded and ran by a weapons dealer named Narud, and owned by Garthar'e. Business Narud Trading and it's associates have over time created and maintained a very powerful weapons smuggling empire. The Management Branch, ran by Narud, deals with the decisions on where to ship, how to ship and it deals with the negotiations about matters such as prices, trades, deals and treaties. The distribution portion of the company is ran by a titan known by Turgan, who is responsible for the buying, selling, retrieval, and negotiations for the company. Turgan commands his own squadron of "Narudsmen" that follow his orders. Turgan is one step below Narud, but one step above Harr. If any problems arise in the company with a certain individual either inside or outside the company, Harr is the one who is tasked with finding a solution to the problem, which more times than not results in violence. The company has business associates with the Aho Nui Police Force, Dark Hunters, The Gauntlet and other smaller organizations. Chain of Command Narud Trading has many workers that span multiple continents, so the need for a very strict and structured system is absolutely necessary. The Chain of Command is as follows: #Garthar'e: Owner, Co-Founder #Narud: Co-Founder, Facilitator #Turgan: Manager of imports and exports, bodyguard #Harr: Manager of "Employee Resources" #Eppen: Bodyguard, commander-in-chief of Narudsmen #Narudsmen Captain: Second in militia command only to Eppen #Narudsmen Chief: Third in militia command #Narudsmen Elite: Fourth in militia command #Narudsmen pawn: last in both militia command and chain of command *Hired guns/part time employees take orders from either Eppen, Harr or rarely Turgan. Former Employees Narud Trading is known for the swift justice that it serves to those who dare do them wrong, and they have earned and kept that reputation by hiring many different mercanaries and assassins to take care of "sensitive workplace issues." The list of employees lists individuals who have worked at least one month for Narud Trading in no particular order. *Rezhin *Rede *Obo *Alon *Joto *Gisken *Tyxaris *Vii *Glimet Barham History The company has not been around for as long as it's associates might think. While incredibly powerful, they are a relatively new organization founded by Garthar'e after the events of Onu-Baranum in the battle of the Seismic Sword. It is unkown whether he kept the sword or not, and it is widely believed that he would have no use for such a weapon because he doesn't have the necessary skills or elemental powers to wield it. After he fled, he met Narud, who already was a master of deception and had a group of eager employees that would be willing to start a business. They slowly gained more traction as they acquired more business partners and made a name for themselves as fierce and reliable people who could always get the job done. They soon began to attract more and more workers who heard about the pay increase that the company had started to reward its employees with, and soon it was one of the most powerful criminal organizations in existence. The militia personnel population skyrocketed, and new jobs and opportunities opened up all over the board. The company now has over 700 members, and has at one point or another paid over 1,000 in its existence. Alternate Incomes Narud Trading, along with other and much smaller amateur organizations, has mastered reprogramming Cop-Bots and other drone-type robots to work for them, and this has also contributed greatly to the companies influence and power. They also reprogram and sell these robots to different buyers when they are ordered. Here is a list of the percentage of total profit the company makes annually: #Weapons Manufacturing: 34% #Weapons Trading: 25% #Drone Distribution: 15% #Assassinations: 14.5% #Other Affairs: 11.5% Employee Salary The salary of every employee depends on experience, location, position and skill. The higher positions in the chain of command always make more widgets than the position below it. Here are the average salaries for different positions: #Owner: (w)23 Million #Facilitator: (w)12.6 Million #Imports/Exports Manager: (w)8 Million #Employee Resources Manager: (w)7.5 Million #Commander in Chief: (w)3.6 Million #Captain: (w)1.5 Million #Chief: (w)800 Thousand #Elite: (w)500 Thousand #Pawn: (w)100 Thousand *Hired Guns/Part-Time Employees varies based on the job. Colors Narud Trading requires all of it's employees to wear armor issued by the organization that can be black, silver, grey and chrome, in exception to Garthar'e and Narud. This is a requirement that must be met by all employees and refusal to do so will result in either being fired or worse.* *Hired Guns/Part Time Employees do not have to abide by this rule. Category:Organizations